1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel provided with an optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-109209 discloses an optical instrument that can be miniaturized by improving a mechanism for biasing the backlash of a cam pin in a cam mechanism for a lens barrel.
The present disclosure provides a lens barrel having a high lens holding accuracy.